Closer
by Ineedasmoke
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermoine begin their seventh year at Hogwarts with drama. Will their relationships crash and burn? Warning: Heavy sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We do not have any affiliation with them. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Chapter 1

How's the Weather?

A/N: Well, hi. If your reading this, Thank You! We're new here (there's two of us) and we probably suck, but bear with us if the chapters are really short and we don't write well. Hopefully, it will get better. If it doesn't, flame us like crazy.

"I think it's going to rain soon," Ron said as he gazed out at the dreary countryside.

He, Harry, and Hermoine were on the Hogwarts Express, waiting to begin their seventh year at Hogwarts. The summer had been somewhat awkward, considering that Ron and Hermoine had brought their relationship to a new level, Ginny had spent most of her time out snogging with various boys, and Harry had been single ever since he and Cho had broken up at the end of last year.

"You're probably right, the forecast had called for thunderstorms this evening," Hermoine replied over her Daily Prophet. Her summer had been confusing. Instead of spending the last few weeks at Ron's like she and Harry usually do, she had stayed with her parents and they had dropped her off at the train station this morning. She had needed to get away from Ron for a while. So much had changed for her over the summer. She couldn't stand looking into Ron's eyes while she was secretly pining for Harry. She had started liking Harry about halfway through the summer. She and Ron had planned that she go and spend the last three weeks of summer vacation at Ron's, since all they had been able to do was have phone sex. They were planning to have their first time together when she arrived, but she had cancelled last minute, making up an excuse about having to spend time with her sick aunt.

Now, as she sat across from Ron, looking at him over her newspaper, she knew she couldn't keep this lie going. The summer was her safety zone. She could easily avoid spending time with Ron, but now that they were back at school, she figured she'd have to put up or shut up. It felt terrible admitting to herself that she was deliberately avoid spending time with Ron, after all, he was still her boyfriend. Though she desperately wanted to tell Harry how she felt, she could bear to break Ron's heart.

"Oh, hey, I think I see the castle up ahead!" Harry said a bit too loudly. It was painfully obvious that he wanted to break the silence. Hermoine figured she'd better pretend to be happy. Schoolwork was her main talent, and everyone knew she loved it. "Oh yeah, I see it too!" She chimed in, forcing herself to smile.

As Hermoine stepped off the platform and looked up at the castle looming before her, she couldn't help but feel anxious of what was to come.

Harry and Ron stepped into the dark, dusty seventh year boys dormitory. It was no different than the other dorms, except that each boy received a bookcase and some hooks above their beds.

"I guess we should start unpacking," Ron stated simply. He wasn't exactly in the mood to start a conversation. Actually, he just wanted to curl up in his bed. "Yeah, which bunk do you want?" Harry asked, "Since we're the first ones up here, we get first dibs."

"Uh, I guess that one in the corner by the window."

"Okay, I'll take the one next to it."

The boys plopped their suitcases on their new beds and began to unpack their things. Ron's suitcase was a mess; his clothes were wrinkled and some were rolled up into balls, and his other possessions were thrown on top of the mess of shirts and pants. He was never the best at organizing.

"Crap," Harry muttered.

"What?"

"I left my other trunk downstairs. I'll be right back," said Harry as he walked out of the room.

Ron sighed and fell back onto his clothes-laden bed. This was not how he expected his last year at Hogwarts to go. Originally, he had pictured himself easing through seventh year, with Hermoine at his side. "That could still happen," he though desperately. Though he knew it wasn't true. Nothing would ever be the same.

At the end of last year, everything was great. He and Hermoine were finally together, and he only had one more year to go. Before he'd left for home, Hermoine had given him a present. A cell phone. "Just dial this number with the buttons, and it'll show up on the screen," she explained, "this way, we'll always be in touch." Ron had taken this as a sign. It meant that he and Hermoine were finally serious about each other. He and Hermoine had started talking dirty to each other over the phone. Ron would lock himself in his room so no one would hear him. But, after about a month or so of doing this, something changed. It felt...wrong. Ron didn't understand at first, he thought maybe he had just lost his desire for Hermoine. But he soon realized that there was more to it than that. That he in fact was gay.

God, he hated admitting it to himself. Why did he have to be this way? No one he knew was. It sickened him when he desired another man. But he couldn't deny it to himself any longer.

"But what about Hermoine?" he thought, "don't you care about her feelings?" He couldn't imagine how she would react: angry, hurt, confused, all of the above? He couldn't think about it any more. All he knew was that he couldn't live this lie much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We are not affiliated with them in any way. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Chapter 3

Love Potions

A/N: Hey! We are sooooo sorry about the first chapter of this. It was our first time posting and we didn't exactly know how to do it and the chapters got bunched together and stuff. Anyway, if your still reading this, you're awesome! Hopefully the next chapters will be better.

It was a few days after school had begun. Double Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin had just let out and school was dismissed for the day.

"Ugh," groaned Hermoine, "Ron, you got some of your potion on my textbook." She waved her wand over the purple-ish green goo and it vanished.

"Sorry, but making that potion is impossible."

"I managed to make it."

"You _always_ manage to make it," Ron commented. Hermoine smiled at this.

"So, do you guys want to start on our transfiguration project?" Hermoine asked.

"Uhh..." the boys looked at each other for a valid excuse, "I have an essay to write for History of Magic," Ron stated. He looked relieved.

"Harry, what about you?" asked Hermoine despairingly.

"I," Harry would've gladly taken the opportunity to spend time with Hermoine, but then he noticed Ron's hand on her shoulder and all his feelings of longing and despair flooded back. "I can't, I have to finish my herbology homework."

Hermoine sighed, "Fine, but don't blame me if you two get a D. You'd better not be expecting me to do the entire project for you." By then her books were packed and she and Ron walked out of the room holding hands. It made Harry's heart drop.

Last year, Harry and Cho had started dating. In the beginning, Harry had thought it was the greatest thing in the world. By the end of fifth year, Harry had somewhat gotten over Cho, but his feelings for her resurfaced when sixth year began. They had dated almost all throughout sixth year, but towards June, Harry had broken up with her. He hated to, but he didn't want to lead him on anymore. The truth was, he had feelings for someone else. Hermoine. Cho took the breakup hard, she hadn't really expected it. But then, again, neither did Harry.

A few days after they'd broken up, Harry had decided it was the right time for him to tell Hermoine how he felt. That day was one of the worst of his life. When he had finally found Hermoine after searching around the entire school, she was in the common room, kissing Ron.

Harry flinched as he remembered that moment. He would've taken dragons and crazy mazes over that any day. He could even remember how it had felt, like he'd been punched in the stomach by a giant, but ten times worse.

By the time school ended Ron and Hermoine were an item, and Harry had left for a summer of agony with the Dursleys heartbroken. Harry had hoped his feelings would go away with time, but they only intensified. The more he tried to get over her, the more he wanted her. Dudley's constant nagging about who he was talking about in his sleep didn't help either.

Harry turned to catch a last glimpse of Hermoine walking out of the classroom. God, he loved her. But Ron was his best mate, and there was no way that he and Hermoine could ever be together.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We are not affiliated with them in any way. J.K Rowling owns everything.

Chapter 3

Ginny's Mistake

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short! It's just this wouldn't look right if it was combined with the other chapter. Anyway, yes, we are adding Ginny. Originally, the story was going to focus on Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, but we need her to play a bigger role. So, this is her chapter. Stay tuned! Warning: A bit of sexual content in this chapter.

"I love you, Ginny," Dean whispered into his girlfriend's ear as he lay next to her in his small bed. He turned over onto his side and brushed a strand of Ginny's silky red hair out of her eyes.

"I love you too, Dean," Ginny responded as usual. The three words "I love you" had become so staged for her over the summer that she had no problem saying them to anyone. She flipped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. How many times had she sex now? Six, seven? She had lost count.

During the summer Ginny had been with at least ten guys. Nine of whom she had sex with. This whole escapade started when she realized that guys found her very attractive, and with the right moves, she could get anything she wanted from them, without even committing. She hadn't really wanted things to go this way, but she was so feisty all the time. She got bored of every guy she was with. Most of the time, things played out like this: Ginny would use her wiles to bag a guy and she would let him call her his "girlfriend." Things would start out innocently enough at first; kissing, then snogging, then she moved onto the bigger things. Soon enough she would jump into bed with the guy, tell him she loves him, then dump him a few days later with the excuse "I'm just not attracted to you anymore." Which wasn't really a lie, because she had already had her fun with him and was ready for someone new, whom she could easily lure.

"It's not like I ever asked them to be with me," she told herself time and time again, "they've always just come. Besides, I can't disappoint them."

Ginny couldn't understand why people made such a fuss over sex. "It's not like it's hard or anything," she thought. Why did people think that when you have sex you have to automatically spend every waking moment with each other? From Ginny's point of view, sex was just something to do when you were bored or lonely. Like playing cards or something. "Well, a little better than playing cards," she smiled to herself.

Deep down, Ginny knew that this would catch up with her one day. But she liked having the power to control men, and she liked being able to do what she wanted with them. Boys weren't her toys exactly, just something she used to her advantage. She liked to ignore the fact that guys weren't bargaining chips in a poker game.

"Ginny?" Dean said to her.

"Yes?" Ginny used her sexy voice to answer him. She had learned from experience that this worked wonders in bed.

"Were you..a virgin..before this?" he asked tentatively.

"Uh..." Whoa. Ginny hadn't seen that coming. The other guys had never asked her that. Most of them were just happy to have finally done it with Ginny and didn't want to screw it up. Why couldn't Dean be like that too?

"No," she replied truthfully.

"Oh," Dean looked a tad disappointed, "then, who did you have your first time with?"

"Uh, his name was..." Ginny trailed off. "How dare he!" she thought angrily, "He screws things up with the virginity question and then has the nerve to ask me who the first person I had sex with was?!" Now she really felt uncomfortable. How was she going to tell Dean that he was number eleven in her ever-growing list of guys? She wasn't, that's how.

Ginny sat up quickly and the sheet she had been covered with slipped off. Dean's eyes widened and she angrily yanked it back up to her neck. "Dean, I have to go meet Hermoine. We're doing an assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts together," she lied.

"Oh, okay," Dean replied dejectedly, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"What? Oh, sure, tomorrow," Ginny said as she finished pulling her shirt over her head. She was dressing under the sheets. No way was she giving this guy another look at her chest.

She quickly slipped on her jeans and slid off the bed. "Goodbye, Dean," she said formally as she stalked out of the sixth year boys' dormitory, leaving her flavor of the week staring after her from his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We are not affiliated with them in any way. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Chapter 4

Dating 101

A/N: Okay, first of all, sorry we haven't updated in a while, it's just things have been a little busy lately. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! (You know who you are.) We love getting reviews. Anyway, this chapter and the next are going to be pretty short because we want them to leave off at certain points. So, that's it for now. Enjoy!

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Harry thought nervously.

Harry was power-walking down the corridors to the Great Hall. Lunch was over in ten minutes and he wanted to get this over with. Once he reached the Great Hall he began walking towards the Ravenclaw table. "Is she here?" he thought anxiously as he scanned the rows of students eating their meals. "There she is," he mumbled to himself as he spotted a head of long, silky, jet black hair.

He walked up behind her.

"Cho?"

Cho and her friends abruptly stopped giggling and she turned around. Her eyes got wide.

"Harry!" she said, surprised and caught completely off-guard.

"Hi," he blurted out a bit too loudly. "And you thought you might sound stupid," he scolded himself sarcastically. "Could I have a word with you?"

Cho's friends looked to her for instructions. "Sure," she said obligingly. The rest of the girls got up. "We'll see you back at the common room," one with curly blond hair said as she walked away. She glanced purposefully at Harry.

Harry sat down across from her.

"So, how have you been?" he started.

"Fine," Cho answered softly. "You?"

"Okay, I guess." Not really. "Actually, I wanted to ask your opinion on something. I think you might be the only person who could give me good advice for my," he searched for the right words, "problem." There. That didn't sound too bad. Harry desperately hoped Cho wouldn't take this the wrong way or get offended. "It's been three months since are breakup," he told himself reassuringly, "she's over it by now."

"Okay, what's the matter?" Cho looked a bit concerned.

"Well, it's just that, you know that Ron and Hermoine have been together for quite some time now?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure what I should do because," Harry was starting to stall. "Just say what you need to say and hope she understands," he told himself. "I've had feelings for Hermoine for a bit now and, I don't think they're going to go away..." he stopped for a moment to look at Cho closely. She didn't seem to be upset or anything. Good sign. "And so I was wondering if I should tell her or not." Harry felt like a hippogriff was just lifted off his chest. "At last I finally told someone," he thought, relieved.

"Hmm..." Cho murmured in understanding. Harry was glad that he didn't have to explain to her why he wasn't sure he should tell Hermoine or not. Cho knew that Ron was Harry's best friend and Hermoine and Harry were close too.

"Well, honestly Harry, I think she has a right to know how you feel."

"Really? You...you do?"

"Yes. If I was in Hermoine's position I would want to know," she stated somewhat matter of factly.

"Do you think," Harry hated thinking about this, "that Ron will be angry with me?"

"I don't think you should tell him just yet. Tell Hermoine first and see how she reacts. She may not want to end her and Ron's relationship and she won't have to if you don't mention it to him." Wow. Cho sounded like she was majoring in relationship psychology or something.

"When I do go up to Hermoine, what should I say?" Harry asked. He'd gotten this far. He might as well get some advice on how to tell Hermoine how he felt. Cho certainly seemed like the person to ask.

"Umm..." Cho began. Uh-oh. A flicker of doubt flashed across Harry's paranoid mind. "Did I go too far?" he thought anxiously.

"Say something like, Hermoine, I understand that you and Ron are in a relationship together, and I'd never want to get in the way of what you want, but I've had feelings for you for quite some time now, and I just think you have a right to know," she recited, "That way it'll give her the option to accept or reject what you're saying. It won't put her on the spot so much."

"That sounds great," Harry replied, astonished. Who knew Cho was such a relationship guru?

"Thanks, Cho, really. You don't know how much I appreciate this," Harry thanked her.

"No problem," she answered. They looked at each other and smiled. That awkwardness from breaking up wasn't there anymore and they both felt it. They were both over last year and, finally, they could just be friends.

"Well, I'd better go," Harry said as he got up from the table, "lunch looks like it's letting out."

"Me too. Tell me how it turns out, okay?" Cho said as she gathered up her things.

"I will. See you later."

"Okay, bye," and she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We are not affiliated with them in any way. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, again! Okay, we know we said that this chapter would be short, but well, we lied. We sort of combined two chapters together for this one. Anyway, the next few chapters should get hot and heavy so stay tuned!

"Ginny, aren't you hungry?"

"No, I think I'm going to puke."

Hermoine and Ginny were sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner. It was Saturday and most of the students third-year and above had gone to Hogsmeade. Ginny hadn't wanted to go because she wasn't feeling well, and Hermoine had offered to stay with her. So there they sat, eating the rest of their mashed potatoes surrounded by a bunch of eleven and twelve year-olds.

"Well, you have to eat something," Hermoine encouraged, "if you don't you won't get better. Do you want some of my turkey?"

"Hell no, just the sight of that makes me gag. Hey, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you decide to stay here with me? Shouldn't you and Ron be snogging in Hogsmeade or something?" Ginny asked.

"I don't snog in Hogsmeade," Hermoine answered indignantly.

"Yeah, sure you don't," Ginny smirked, "so why don't you tell me the real reason you and Ron aren't together tonight. Honestly, I'd thought you'd guys be doing it all night, since you haven't seen each other lately."

"Doing what?"

"Having sex."

"Ginny!" Hermoine voice rose to a really high pitch, and already some of the first and second-years were starting to stare, "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, come on Hermoine," Ginny responded tiredly, "I know all you and my brother did last summer was wank to each other."

"Ginny! Okay, if we're actually going to discuss this, the least you could do was keep your voice down," Hermoine scolded. Ginny was her friend and all, but she was like a little sister too, so talking about sex was a bit awkward, especially when Ginny had no problem shouting out you sex life to everyone, "and anyway, what makes you think me and Ron are having sex at all?"

Ginny sighed, exasperated, "Hermoine, would you _please_ stop treating me like I'm two? I know you guys are at that stage."

"Well, we haven't actually done it...yet," confessed Hermoine.

"Why, are you scared or something? Dean and I did it after like two weeks," Ginny commented non-chalantly as she inspected her nailbeds, "I wish I had some nail polish..."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH DEAN??!!" Hermoine yelled. Now their entire table was silent, and everyone was staring at Hermoine. She didn't even notice. Her head was spinning but it was numb too. "How old is she, sixteen?" Hermoine thought, "what the _hell_ is she thinking?!" In the back of her head though, she wasn't all that surprised. Ginny didn't exactly seem like the type to take sex all too seriously.

"Of course I did. I mean, I know we just started being together when school started and all, but he expected it. All guys do."

"Ginny, how many guys have you had sex with? Only with Dean, right? Not with anyone over the summer?" Hermoine was really starting to get nervous. "No way she had sex with anyone else," she told herself firmly, "she's not_ that _stupid."

"Umm..well, maybe a couple others..." Ginny mumbled in a whisper as she looked down at her tray.

"Oh, my..." Hermoine was staring at Ginny. She had the feeling she was making her feel like a slut, but she didn't care. "Ginny, you can't just throw yourself around like this...people are going to say things if they find out...and, I mean, you used protection, right?" Hermoine felt her heart stop beating for a moment.

"Of course I used protection! I'm not stupid!" Ginny glared at Hermoine.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry," apologized Hermoine. She really didn't feel like talking about this anymore. They sat in awkward silence for a minute or two.

"So," Ginny prodded tentatively, "you never did answer my question."

"What question?" Hermoine had completely lost her train of thought after Ginny's mind-bending news.

"Why aren't you and Ron intimate? Don't tell me you took some abstinence pledge or something."

"No, it's just, Ron's been acting a bit strange lately, and I, well..."

"Go on," Ginny urged.

"It's horrible," Hermoine began pouring her heart out, "Ron's been so distant lately, and I can't get through to him. Or maybe I just don't have the heart to because..."

"She was interrupted by something casting a shadow over what was left of her cold dinner.

"Hi, Harry," greeted Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny, Hermoine," he said politely.

Hermoine barely heard him. She was too infatuated with his eyes. "Damn, their really green," she thought dreamily. Why did he have to look so freaking good to her?

"Hermoine?"

"Wh..yeah?" Hermoine was jolted out of her romantic mesmerization by Harry's voice.

"Could I talk to you alone, for a minute?" he asked shyly. He looked kind of nervous, standing there with his hands in his pockets. It was cute.

"Sure," Hermoine answered.

Harry led her to a corner in an empty corridor. "Hermoine, the reason I wanted to talk to you was, I, umm.." He stared down at his feet. Whatever it was he wanted to say, it wasn't coming out easy. "I need to tell you something. I think you should know..."

"Know what?" Hermoine felt kind of bad for him, looking all awkward and anxious like that. She just wanted him to get out with it already. He was standing kind of close to her, and she could smell his cologne. Or was it just the way he smelled? Did he even wear cologne? Probably not.

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermoine, I've had feelings for you for a while now, and I don't think their going to go away. I just thought you should know."

Whoa.

Hermoine couldn't believe her ears. "You...you," she stammered.

"Hermoine, I really hate telling you this because I don't want to mess things up with you and Ron. I...I just think you have a right to know.

"Harry, I," Hermoine's mind was racing. This is incredible! Did Harry already know how she felt about him? Part of her felt extremely happy, but another part was fearful. What about Ron? Her stomach lurched when she imagined telling Ron she was breaking up with him to be with Harry.

"I've liked you for a while too," she confessed.

"You have?" Hermoine never saw Harry look so elated, but he looked a bit doubtful. He was probably thinking of Ron as well.

"Yes, it's just..."

"Ron, I know," Harry finished her sentence, "Ron's my best friend, and I would never do anything to hurt him like this, but, I can't keep my feelings for you a secret anymore, not when we see each other everyday like this."

"I understand," Hermoine said, "it's been hard for me too. I hate not being able to do what I want because I'm scared, but sometimes I'm not even sure what I want anymore. I just don't want to hurt Ron."

"Neither do I," confessed Harry. Hermoine could tell this was hard for him, "all I know is I want to be with you, Hermoine."

"I want to be with you too, Harry."

"Meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tomorrow after school," Harry said, "I've got to go, we can sort it out then, okay?"

"All right. See you then."

"See you." Then he walked away.

Hermoine didn't know what would happen, but she knew without the slightest hint of doubt that she would be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We are not affiliated with them in any way. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

A/N: Hello again! Okay, this chapter is a short one (sorry) because we needed to get a chapter about Ron in before we got on to the good stuff with Harry and Hermoine. (Which is coming up next!) Anyway, here you are, Chapter 6. Happy reading, folks!

Chapter 6

Decisions, Decisions

Ron was in the common room, sitting in front of the warm, familiar fire burning heartily. He was alone. Again. As usual.

"Screw this shit," he cursed as he slammed his Care of Magical Creatures textbook shut. He threw it behind him onto the floor in a flourish of pages, and sighed. Why, oh why, did he have to be gay? Why him? The funny thing was that he didn't really have any problem with gay people, except for being a tad homophobic. He'd never really given them much thought, actually. Until now.

But really, he'd never even thought of being gay before. He'd always just figured that he was straight. Everyone he knew was. In fact, the idea of him being gay still seemed surreal to him.

Suddenly, a flash of a thought occurred to him. "I don't have to be gay if I don't want to be, do I?" he whispered aloud to himself. Gradually, a wide grin spread across his face.

"I can still be straight!" he thought eagerly.

After Ron came to this conclusion his first thought was of Hermoine. Could he still be with her? Did he still want to be with her? "I'd might as well give us a chance," he thought hopefully. This choosing to be straight thing had really pumped him up.

The fire was beginning to wane and the red-hot embers shone brightly on the charcoal-colored grate. Suddenly, Ron heard a noise that awakened him from his newfound reverie. Footsteps.

A shadow about five and a half feet long bobbed up and down on the door. Hermoine appeared in the doorway as the Fat Lady allowed her to enter. Her hair was sticking out in places and she was wringing her hands together, something she usually did when she was nervous or anxious.

"Now's my chance," Ron thought boldly. He stood up from the couch and called to her.

"Hermoine?"

"RON!" she screamed, practically leaping two feet into the air. She looked completely terrified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Ron said quickly but soothingly. Wow, she sure did seem jumpy. What about? "I can fix that," Ron thought as a bunch of testosterone flowed through his veins. Maybe now was the time that he and Hermoine could finally have sex together. He walked casually over toward her.

"You seem tense," he cooed, "everything all right?"

She had a kind of guilty look in her eyes. "Oh no, Ron, I'm fine it's just, I...have a big test in Ancient Runes on Monday and well, I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, you always do," Ron whispered sexily as he inched closer to her. This was perfect timing. Alone. Saturday night. What could possibly go wrong? Wait, why is Hermoine backing away from him?

"So, you want to, go up to my bed and..." Ron's feigned sexy voice trailed off as he wrapped his arms around Hermoine's waist.

Hermoine's eyes got wide. "Oh! Oh, no Ron, um...not tonight, we might get caught..." she started to pull from his grasp.

"No one will catch us, everyone's in Hogsmeade. Come on, we've been waiting for this," Ron murmured as he started kissing Hermoine's neck.

"No, Ron, please..." Hermoine was squirming underneath him trying to avoid his kisses.

"What is wrong with her tonight? That test must really have her worried," Ron thought as he got a mouthful of Hermoine's bushy hair. What the bloody hell was she doing?

"Hermoine wha..."

"RON I DON'T FEEL WELL!" Hermoine yelled as she gyrated out from underneath Ron's arms and sprinted up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Okay then.

Stunned and dreadful, Ron plopped apathetically back onto the familiar feel of the Gryffindor common room's worn, old sofa. Reality was slamming into him like a lead wall toppling down onto his orange head.

"I am gay."

"Nothing I do will change that."

"And, to top it all off, Hermoine doesn't want to be with me any more."

Life's a bitch.

Ron couldn't even manage to think what would happen if or when anyone found out. All he could process for now, was that he'd have to adjust to the idea that he liked boys.

He walked over to where his Care of Magical Creatures textbook was laying, picked it up, and began to read from where he'd left off.

The fire spat out the last remnants of wood in a flurry of sparks, and went out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We are not affiliated with them in any way. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

A/N: Okay, here we are, Chapter 7! Finally, some action. I hope you guys like this! Oh, and just in case...Warning: This chapter contains strong sexual themes.

Chapter 7

Harry was pacing back and forth in anticipation. School had just let out, and here he was, true to his word, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

He quickened his pace as the seconds ticked by. Ugh, this bathroom was gross. After staring at his feet for a while, he'd begun to look around as he walked back and forth. He turned as he reached the door again. Stall, stall, stall, stall, big locked up bath tub- he had already seen it fifteen times.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he muttered to himself. Really, could he have been more stupid? What if Hermoine wasn't even coming? He'd been so worked up and nervous when he confessed how he felt about her, he hadn't even waited to hear her answer to his secret bathroom rendevous proposition before walking away. Yep, stupid, stupid, stupid. What if she didn't want to be with him anymore? She had said that she did, but what if she changed her mind?

Suddenly Harry felt that he had made a huge mistake. What if Ron had found out about them? _What if Hermoine told him?_ What if she and Ron were staying together? What if, at this very moment, Ron was storming down here to beat the crap out of him?

Well, no use worrying about that, Harry could totally kick Ron's ass.

But still, Ron _was_ his best friend, and technically, Hermoine was his girl, not Harry's. But really, Ron and Hermoine hadn't been close since the end of last year.

Nonetheless, doubts still flooded Harry's mind. He pulled up the sleeve of his navy blue sweater and looked at his watch. He'd been here for seven minutes already. But just when Harry had thought his doubts were confirmed...

"Harry?" Hermoine whispered. She cracked the door open and stuck her head in.

Hermoine decided to come!

Harry turned around. "Hermoine! You came!" he was really happy to see her. He walked over toward her and they meet in the middle of the floor. She'd taken off her robes too, revealing her sweater and primly hemmed skirt.

"I didn't think you'd show," he said softly.

"I'm sorry I took so long. Potions ran a little late," she apologized, "Neville splattered his potion on his hand and it blew up to six times its normal size. I had to take him to Madam Pomfrey." They stood quietly and looked at the floor. Neither of them wanted to start a conversation.

Darn, don't you hate awkward silences?

After a moment or two, Harry figured he'd better say something.

"So, how was...umm...school?" he said, trying to be casual. It just came off weird.

"Fine, I...got my History of Magic test back," she responded cheerily.

"What'd you get?"

"A+" she smiled and looked down at her hands.

"Of course," Harry laughed quietly. Okay, at least they've broken the ice a bit.

Harry decided he might as well get out the question he'd been itching to ask. "Hermoine, you and Ron..."

"Ron doesn't know I'm here," she answered his question quickly.

"Are you two..."

"Still together?" she finished his sentence again, "Harry, I don't know. Ron sort of tried to make a pass at me last night but...I turned him down. I told him I was sick."

Harry felt a weight drop down into his stomach. "Does that mean he still wants to be with you?"

Hermoine sighed. "I don't know what Ron wants anymore, and, I hate to say this, but I don't care. I'm sick of not knowing whether we're together or were not. All I know is, I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you."

Harry moved towards her. Hermoine's words made adrenaline course through him. In a moment all his apprehension about Ron disappeared. He didn't care about anyone or anything anymore. All he knew was that he wanted her really, really, bad.

"Then lets be together."

Instantly, all their uneasiness vanished. Hermoine wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They french kissed with no hesitation and were soon half-sitting half-laying on the tile floor. They both helped each other wriggle out of their sweaters.

Harry began kissing down Hermoine's neck as she helped him unbutton her shirt. Once the last button was loose she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and flung it into the corner, revealing her front-clasp light blue bra. It was low cut in a sort of unique way, which Harry noticed with escalating interest.

Harry began kissing his way down past Hermoine's collarbone as she pulled at Harry's tie. Soon it was loose and she let it drop to the ground next to them as she ran her fingers through his hair.

By now Harry had made his way down to her cleavage. He breathed in her scent and went to un-clasp her bra. It was there that he ran into a little problem. He had no freaking clue how to work the clippy-thing in the middle.

"Umm...Hermoine..." he whispered as she undid his belt.

Hermoine smiled sexily. "I've got it, hold on." She pushed the clip out and released it, giving Harry a full-frontal view of heaven.

Harry decided he loved the whole front-clasp bra idea: instant gratification.

Hermoine got Harry's pants undone as Harry slid his way underneath Hermoine's skirt. He found the frilly edge of her underwear and carefully slid it down past her knees and finally off her feet. She giggled and took her skirt off for him. Then she pulled a condom from her shirt pocket as she flung it to the side.

Always prepared, aren't we, Hermoine?

"Take me," Hermoine murmured into Harry's ear as he kissed her neck.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and slid the condom onto Harry.

Harry obeyed and entered her. She sighed with pleasure. Soon Harry had reached her barrier.

"Hermoine are you sure..." Harry whispered tenatively.

"Just do it!" she answered, squeezing her eyes shut. She muffled a scream as Harry broke through. Along with the pain Hermoine climaxed, taking Harry with her. They both sighed and panted.

After a minute or so of catching their breath, Harry asked, "Hermoine, did I hurt you too much?"

Hermoine smiled. "No Harry, it's okay. That was incredible."

"Yeah, it was," Harry agreed.

They both lay there and stared into each others eyes. Hermoine stood. "I'd better get going," she said as she walked around the bathroom picking up her garments.

"Yeah, me too," Harry thought out loud. Hermoine threw his shirt to him.

Once they were both dressed, Hermoine gave Harry one last kiss. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Okay, see you," Harry replied.

It wasn't until Hermoine was halfway down the hall that she remembered Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We are not affiliated with them in any way. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

A/N: We're back! We hope you guys liked the last chapter. Sorry, it's been a while since we updated. Finally, we get to put some action into this thing. So, anyway, nothing more to report. Oh yeah, sorry we forgot to put a title on the last chapter, but you probably didn't notice anyway. Happy reading! Feel free to review! We love getting those things. No pressure, though. Okay, we better just shut up now. Onto Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Meet The New Mum

It was seven o' clock, and dinner had just ended. After yet another night of eating a quarter of her plate and getting sick, Ginny Weasley had come upstairs to the girls' bathroom to throw up. She and the various toilets of Hogwarts had become quite familiar over the past week.

Ginny's hand shook spasmodically against the porcelain sink in the girls' lavatory on the fifth floor. She had been leaning on the slightly rusted piece of plumbing for twenty minutes now. She looked up at herself in the mirror. What she saw didn't appease her anxiety. She had dark purplish circles under her eyes as a result of her lack of sleep, and the freckles across her nose stood out blatantly against her unusually pale skin. Basically, she looked like crap. "Damn, damn, damn," she cursed quietly. Tension wrought her stomach into waves of pain and uneasiness. She kept trying to think of excuses, but she couldn't deny herself any longer...

Ginny Weasley was pregnant.

With a baby.

Bloody hell.

Ginny felt tears sting her eyes. How could she be pregnant?! It wasn't possible! Well, it was, technically, but really, HER?! She wasn't mother material! She would barely qualify for an aunt! Not only that, but she was still just a kid! Not a parent! Parents are wise, and thoughtful, and self-sacrificing, and parental...

And...old.

Ginny pushed away the futile glint of hope that passed through her mind, as she'd done numerous times before. Of course, there was a chance she _wasn't_ pregnant, but the fact was that she was late, and she was _never_ late. Plus, she'd been feeling sick for the past few weeks, and had been having cravings for foods she didn't even like that much. Something was definitely off.

"Please, anything but this..."

Tears flowed from Ginny's eyes as she thought about what would happen to her life. Her eyes grew wide as she imagined what people would say. Her family! Her friends! She had never thought of what would happen if she'd gotten pregnant. She didn't figure a few nights with a few different guys would result in her getting knocked up!

Okay, maybe more than a few...

But still! Ginny's head spun as she thought of what her mother and father's faces' would look like when she told them. What would happen to her?! What would Harry, Ron, and Hermoine think? Would she have to drop out of school? Get a job? GET MARRIED?!

And all this because of a spur-of-the-moment string of one night stands.

Ginny went into panic mode. She could _not_ keep this baby. There was no possible way. Too many people would get hurt. Hermoine had told Ginny about how muggles got abortions when they didn't want their babies. She could do that, couldn't she? She closed her eyes and thought.

No, she couldn't.

Ginny sank down onto the floor and propped herself up against the wall. There was no way she could live with killing her baby. Just the thought of an adorable little Ginny Jr. being killed made her want to cry.

So then what's the alternative? Go through with the pregnancy? Put the little he/she up for adoption? She didn't know if she could live with that either. But she couldn't take care of this brat alone!

Maybe she doesn't have to?

"Wait a minute," Ginny told herself, "this baby's got a dad too." She didn't have to face this alone! She and the father would just have to work together to get through this.

Suddenly Ginny felt a huge wave of shock and sorrow tear through her.

She wasn't even sure who the father was.

And even if she did find out, he might not even be willing to help.

Instantly, Ginny felt completely and utterly exhausted, along with an extremely overwhelming sadness. She put her head in her hands, and sobbed.

How could this of happened to her?! She was always safe! Well, most of the time. A couple of nights she didn't really remember to clearly. "Shit!" she thought angrily, "why are guys so damn unreliable! Couldn't they of been in charge of the birth control?"

Yes, but, they aren't the ones who'll be carrying a baby around inside them for nine months, are they now?

Ginny began to feel a huge sense of regret for all of those times she'd had sex. How could she of been so freaking stupid? What did she expect, to just flit from boy to boy without a care in the world? Who the bloody hell did she think she was, anyway? Maybe she should've charged money for all those times, then she'd have cash to raise this stupid little brat.

Now that's the maternal spirit!

Ginny lifted her head. She didn't feel like crying anymore. Somehow she felt like tears weren't enough to convey her sadness. Though, there wasn't anything else she could think of that would make the pain more bearable. She felt numb. "Maybe I'm in shock or something," she thought to herself, though whether she was or not didn't really matter to her at the moment.

Suddenly, Ginny felt something cold and wet underneath her. "What the..." but she stopped mid-sentence as her hopes shot up. "My period?" she anxiously said out loud. She stood up and looked at the ground she'd been sitting on. Instantly a fresh wave of disappoint coursed through her once more. She'd sat on top of puddle made by a leaky pipe connected to a sink. "Eww," she whined as she felt the back of her skirt. It was soaked.

Ginny sighed as she grabbed some paper towels to dab at her skirt with. She didn't want to leave the bathroom with her butt dripping wet. How un-Ginny-like. "At least it's a distraction," she thought to herself. She would take anything to ease her torment.

Finally, after five paper towels and some air-drying, she looked somewhat presentable. She threw the last remnants of wet paper into the trash and walked out into the hall.

As Ginny made her way down past the paintings of over-achieving students and professors of long ago, she realized, with a sinking feeling, that she very well may be the only Hogwarts student in history to get pregnant three months into the school year.

And something told her there wasn't an award for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We are not affiliated with them in any way. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

A/N: Hey, how's it going. Okay so, Chapter 9, here we are. Hope you guys like it. This is a pretty long chapter, actually, so um...that's it. R&R if you please!

Chapter 9

Caught in the Act

Hermoine sat smiling as she gazed out the girls' dormitory window. "I shouldn't be happy," she thought for the fiftieth time. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop smiling. She'd tried to think of really sad things, like death, and destruction, and disasters, but all to no avail.

It had been almost a week since their meet in the bathroom. Ever since, she and Harry had been sneaking around seeing each other. They had met in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom three more times now, along with exchanging glances during classes and blushing awkwardly even in the most normal of conversations. Earlier in the day, Harry and Hermoine had been teamed up to do make a potion together in Snape's class. Hermoine had gotten so red when Harry accidentally brushed against her hand reaching for an ingredient that Snape thought she was sick and had sent her to the hospital wing. Ron had seemed a bit worried too. He'd looked at her anxiously as she walked out of the classroom.

The way she felt about Harry was just to beautiful for words. She couldn't even tell him how she felt if she tried. Of course, if he saw the way she was beaming now, it might give him some idea.

The only thing that had almost made her frown was when she thought about Ron. If he were ever to find out about what she and Harry had done, and were still doing, their entire friendship would go up in flames. Though she wasn't completely sure, she figured that cheating with your boyfriend's best friend was basically unforgivable.

Still, she was willing to take that chance for Harry.

Hemoine slid off the bed she'd been sitting on and began doing her homework. She sighed. Hermoine loved school, but History of Magic was just a complete and utter bore. Who cares what Filgus Whats-His-Face did in God-Knows-When? All that matters is Harry, of course.

"Page 245, essay questions 1-6," she mumbled to herself as she flipped non-chalantly through her textbook. It was an old one. Most of the pages were wrinkled and torn, and muggle-borns had written things like "_Michael was here_," and "_Kate is sexy_." Pathetic. Really, come on. At least leave a phone number, Kate.

Hermoine read the first question and immediately conjured up an answer she knew her professor would flip for, a reflex after discovering his strength and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, and of course, gaining his trust. Oh yes, Hermoine was super-skilled at working her professors to her advantage, most smart kids were. You see, the C+ students and such actually believe that smart kids like school work and do it for fun. Yeah, right. Nerds have lives too, you know. It's all about doing your work really well and being super-polite and sweet in the beginning of the year, so that by November, you can totally play your teachers like a pack of cards. You know the routine, what they like, and what they'll buy. In fact, Hermoine was now so beloved by her professor and expected of to do her work, that she could probably get away with writing "_shit shit shit shit shit_," as an answer, and getting an A+ and then some.

But alas, she wouldn't, every genius has to have their morals.

Hermoine began writing her answer, floating in and out of concentration. Harry and their time spent together in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was still fresh in her mind, and she wanted to savor the replay capabilities of it in her head, since the details would soon fade away. Gradually, true to her Hermoine-ness, she began to analyze every minute detail of what had happened.

"I wonder if he liked it as much as I did," she pondered. He had said he did, but did he really? Guys were so cryptic and blunt at the same time. Sometimes they'll blurt out what they really think and hurt your feelings, then other times say something all secret and in some kind of freaky code and expect you to understand their testosterone-influenced reasoning.

Suddenly Hermoine came across something important in her analyzation. Did they ever say they loved each other? She replayed the entire scene in her head. No, they hadn't! Harry had never said he loved her, and she had never said she loved him.

Hermoine habitually began chewing on her pen, something she had started doing in the first grade. Of course, this was a quill pen, and she just got a mouthful of feather. "Blech!" she gaged and sputtered out the silky black strands as she went over the Harry situation once more in her head. Did it really matter that they hadn't said the exact words, "I love you?" I mean, it was sort of _implied_ by that whole sex thing. Honestly, she hadn't even thought of it at the time, so she certainly could accuse Harry of anything. They were both..._distracted_.

Once Hermoine was satisfied with her analyzation she put her full concentration (or at least the part that wasn't still obsessing over Harry) on her homework. She looked down at her notebook and realized that she had been writing "_HarryHarryHarryHarryHarry_," next to number 1. the entire time. So much for concentration.

Hermoine had made her way to number 4. When she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Big footsteps. Or, louder than a girls at least. But what boy would be coming up to the girls' dormitory? She was the only one in here.

A dark-haired, green-eyed, seventh year boy student emerged in the doorway. Harry, of course.

"Hey Hermoine," Harry leaned against the doorway, "I couldn't find you anywhere, so I figured you might be up here."

"Yeah, just doing some homework," she replied as casually as she could.

Doing homework...yeah, right.

"Oh, well if you want some privacy I'll catch up with you later..." Harry offered half-heartedly. He looked like he really didn't want that to happen.

Luckily, neither did Hermoine. "No, stay. I can't concentrate anyway," she answered. She patted the spot next to her on her bed, motioning for him to sit.

Harry kicked the door behind him, meaning to close it but leaving it cracked instead. He didn't seem to notice as he plopped down next to her on the bed. They sat there awkwardly for a few moments before...

"Harry, we need to talk," Hermoine finally broke the silence.

Harry looked like he'd been expecting this. "I know, let's talk."

Hermoine started. "Harry, first off, I just want you to know, that what happened between us..." she sighed.

"You...think it was a mistake?" Harry finished her sentence in worst-case scenario form. He looked at her with big, sad, puppy eyes.

"No!" Hermoine practically screamed, then her voice dropped down to almost a whisper, "do you?"

Harry shook his head, "not at all."

Hermoine let out the breath she'd been holding. Good, this was good. They were both on the same page. She figured she should probably just get right down to it. "Harry, what should we do about Ron? Should we keep 'us' a secret?"

Harry looked down at his hands. "I don't know. How could I call him my best friend when I'm secretly seeing his girlfriend behind his back?"

Hermoine pushed her hair back behind her ears. "How could I let him call me his girlfriend when I'm secretly seeing his best friend behind his back?" she whispered. That whole sentence kind of made her feel like a slut. But then she remembered how much she loved being with Harry. "But I don't want to stop being with you."

"We've been here before."

"I know."

"Listen, Hermoine," Harry began, "I've known Ron for almost eight years now, and so have you. He really is my best mate, and I would never even think of being with you like this, but...I can't not be with you now. Not like this, when I see you everyday, and we've already...you know."

"I know," Hermoine replied. She could see only one chance of making things work. "I could break up with him," she looked up at Harry.

"That would be awkward, but it wouldn't completely destroy our friendships," Harry considered, "but he might still hate us if, after you two break up, we stopped hiding our relationship."

"It would be weird, but I think it's the only way," Hermoine concluded, "at least everything would be out in the open."

"You'll have to pick the right time to tell him," Harry broke the grim news.

"Sooner rather than later," Hermoine agreed. Honestly, the sooner this secrecy was over, the better. "I think I'll tell him tonight." Harry nodded.

"Harry?" Hermoine asked tentatively. She just had to make sure of something. The paranoid side of her was screaming.

"Yeah?"

"If I'm going to do this, just promise me something. You're not going to...to leave me right after I do this...are you?"

Harry pulled his legs up onto the bed and moved closer to Hermoine. He took her face in his hands. She had tears in her eyes. "Hermoine, how could you possibly think that after all I've just said? You're willing to throw your entire friendship with Ron away for me. You already know I couldn't stop being with you if I tried. I..." he stopped for a moment and looked in her eyes, "I love you."

Hermoine felt like she could burst with happiness. The words she had been yearning to hear had been said. After a moment or two she realized she'd better say something back. "Oh, Harry. I love you too."

Harry smiled warmly and kissed her, a favor that Hermoine joyfully returned. She laid back onto the bed, her leg in between Harry's as she helped him take off his sweater and unbutton his shirt. Harry ran his hand up her thigh, and started kissing down her neck.

Just as Hermoine was getting the last button done on Harry's uniform, they heard a noise and then a door opening. Before they had a chance to hide...

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"


End file.
